


The Seramythian national anthem.

by Yukiro



Category: Advent of The Mists
Genre: Elves, Gen, Seramythia, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukiro/pseuds/Yukiro
Summary: Just a short story focused on a song I made up for the MUD I RP on.Characters and song are my own, but the city and everything else belongs to the MUD.





	The Seramythian national anthem.

The air surrounding Seramythia was tense, dark clouds threatened to release the brewing storm at any moment. Most of the elven guards had travelled to Mahalia to help with the war there, however, some of the guards had been left behind to keep the peace and to make sure the humans did not try a sneak attack while Seramythia's defences were weakened.  
  
Two elven men patrolled the edge of the forest for any signs of scouts from the human army. It didn't take them long to spot someone coming up one of the paths. They honed their arrows on the figure but waited until the person was within striking distance. The human seemed wary but had yet to notice them at all.  
  
The two elves watched as the man ducked down by one of the trees and spoke to whoever was with him, though they saw no one there. The older one looked to his younger companion and said in elvish, quietly, “invisibility most likely. My eyes cannot see magically hidden people, so if you would be so kind Vulmer?”  
  
“Of course, father,” the other replied in kind. He whispered a short phrase, his eyes sparkling as the spell took effect. Vulmer scanned the area in front of himself again, his eyes going wide. He shifted nervously before now saying, “there are a few invisible humans not far behind the first.”  
  
The elder man nodded his head once before saying, “go and warn the others. We shouldn't take them on alone and there is likely more on the way.”  
  
The youth nodded his head before slinking back into the forest in order to reach the city before the humans could find their way there. He left his father there to keep an eye on them and to perhaps, distract them or lead them away from the city if need be.  
  
At Seramythia, Vulmer explained the situation to the female guard at the gate. She nodded, her lips thinning in clear irritation. “I understand,” she said swiftly speaking, “help me warn the citizens, those who can not fight will need to go underground for safety.”  
  
With a swift but graceful salute, the man quickly moved on with his instructions. Word spread around the forest city quickly and before too long most of the citizens were in a large underground cavern. Vulmer peered around him, his task was to keep the people safe as a last resort if it came down to it. Children hid between the glowing trees. Their fearful faces told him all he needed to know.  
  
“Don't worry,” he said, smiling softly at one of the youngest, “we won't let the humans get this far in... but if they do, I'll kill every single one of them.”  
  
There was a loud commotion in one of the tunnels leading into the large cavern which caught Vulmer's attention. Steadying his bow and arrow into the tunnel, the young man frowned. He hoped that the humans hadn't actually made it this far, but he was ready for the worst. After a moment the girl from earlier emerged from within the tunnel. She seemed battered and bruised but otherwise, she was fine.  
  
Worried for his friend, Vulmer swiftly moved into the tunnel to meet her halfway. He offered her his assistance until he was sure she would be fine without his aid. “What happened?” He asked tentatively while checking her over for any wounds that needed healing.  
  
The woman peered up at him with thinned lips before she said, “it is somewhat of a stalemate. The humans are stronger than we expected, but we are faster and better equipped to handle the trees and lands than they are. That seems to be our only advantage over this group of humans.”  
  
There was a silence in the air before the man replied, “I understand. Stay here and keep an eye on the citizens. They'll need you to lead them further into the caves if it comes down to it.” With a short salute to the woman, Vulmer swiftly travelled through the underground tunnels back to the surface.  
  
Cautiously he surveyed his surroundings, his eyes sparkling as he cast magic to see the unseen. Then, he cast an invisibility spell. When he was positive that none of the humans had seen him, Vulmer made his way back towards the centre of the city. He was worried about his father but knew that he couldn't spend time searching for him when the city needed his focus. The old man could take care of himself despite his age, and Vulmer had to trust he was fine.  
  
Looking out from behind one of the buildings, Vulmer counted only four humans here. He knew the others would have spread out in order to search the city but he wondered where his own people were. There were no signs of fighting here, so Vulmer assumed they must have been fighting the humans elsewhere. He watched the humans for some time before deciding to trick them into thinking they were under attack.  
  
With a playful smirk, Vulmer whispered, “illusion!” With the spell cast, it appeared as though many other elves had come out from out of the side streets, their weapons aimed at the humans. Vulmer hoped none of the humans had seen through his spell, but he doubted any of them were that perspective. Then, he aimed his arrow at one of the less guarded humans. He did not yet shoot, however.  
  
“If you walk away now,” he said, using the magic of ventriloquate to make it seem as though one of the other elves had spoken, “we won't kill you all.”  
  
Vulmer smirked wider as the three humans panicked and fled. He was glad that none of them had any skill in divination or else his little trick wouldn't have worked. Making sure his spells held up as he continued on his way through the city, Vulmer finally found some of his people. His father was with them, leading a charge towards a group of humans. As one attempted to cut the old man down, Vulmer swiftly moved into position and honed his bow and arrow on the man before shooting them in the head.  
  
Unable to see the killer of one of their own, the humans regrouped. Vulmer was surprised that so few of these humans used magic. The one who had cast invisibility on the others must have been elsewhere. Or at the very least, not making himself known to anyone yet. Vulmer rejoined his brethren before making them all invisible.  
  
At this, the humans quickly retreated, and Vulmer assumed it was to find a mage to help them. “They're not very smart, not bringing more mages with them,” he scoffed. He shook his head, then shrugged his shoulders before adding, “but it's a good thing for us. I suppose most of their mages must have gone to Mahalia with the bulk of their army.”  
  
“Perhaps,” Vulmer's father said looking at where he assumed his son's voice was coming from. “Though let us not take them for complete fools, humans have their own tricks so it is always best to be alert.”  
  
“Of course, father,” Vulmer said with a short nod. Not that he thought any of others could see him but it was a force of habit. “We should go check the rest of the city, make sure we get rid of them all... or at least scare them off.”  
  
With that, the small group made their way silently through the streets, fighting off any of the smaller groups of humans they came across. The humans did not make it easy, however, and Vulmer lost a few good friends to the humans' blades. However, the Seramythian elves never gave up the fight for their home, and in the end, they managed to beat back the humans.  
  
Ever since then, Seramythian elves have sung this song to remind each other of their struggles and the bravery of their fallen loved ones.  
  
_**This land of my people is dear to me,**_  
 _ **the home of poets and singers, and people of stature.**_  
 _ **Her brave warriors, fine patriots once shed their blood for freedom.**_  
  
_**Land! Oh, Land! I am true to my land!**_  
 _ **As long as the trees serve as a wall for this pure, dear land,**_  
 _ **may Seramythia endure**_ forever.  
  
_**Though the enemy once trampled my home underfoot,**_  
 _ **Seramythia knew no retreat. Her spirit was not hindered by the warring hand.**_  
 _ **Nor silenced by the mournful cry of Her people.**_  
  
_**Land! Oh, Land! I am true to my land!**_  
 _ **As long as the trees serve as a wall for this pure, dear land,**_  
 _ **may Seramythia endure**_ forever.  
  
_**Old land of nature, a paradise of the muses,**_  
 _ **every tree, every flower, a beauty we guard.**_  
 _ **Through the love of my country, enchanting voices will be heard.**_


End file.
